Write A Caption
Write your own caption for one of the photos below, or check out the archive, then get polled. =FCC Chairman, Kevin Martin in Seattle For Hearing= "It is true... whenever someone crosses the state border into Washington, they suddenly bear a resemblance to Bill Gates." --OHeL 21:08, 24 November 2007 (UTC) * Tucker Carlson and Karl Rove's love child makes his debut in Seattle.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:27, 25 November 2007 (UTC) * "Sorry, I've got to get back to Junior High. Recess is nearly over and I don't want to get grounded for the field trip to the lollipop factory tomorrow!" --Careax 00:31, 25 November 2007 (UTC) * "Larry Craig tried to touch me in the mens room!" 01:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC)01:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon 01:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC) =Fall Colors In Virginia= Here we see another institution that Bush managed to weasel through without learning a thing. =Bahai World Centre In Israel= * Yet another wonderful place where people of many faiths can come together and accept Jesus Christ into their lives. - The Lake Effect 17:55, 27 November 2007 (UTC) =Gas Station in Burbank, California= * "I'm blocking all the pumps you say? Meh, don't worry about it. At this price nobody can afford to buy the stuff anyway." --Careax 00:27, 25 November 2007 (UTC) =Brazil Discovers Oil= * "So this guy here says to me, 'Wouldn't this be cheaper than invading an OPEC country?'" - The Lake Effect 13:20, 20 November 2007 (UTC) =Peace Comes To Baghdad= * Don't tase me, American Imperialist Dog!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:45, 21 November 2007 (UTC) "A high five for Mission Accomplished!"--OHeL 21:15, 24 November 2007 (UTC) =Cyclone Hits South Asia= * "Excuse me God, but what did I do wrong? I'm not gay, or black..." - The Lake Effect 17:57, 27 November 2007 (UTC) =2007 Thanksgiving Parade, New York City= * Illegal immigrant balloon taking jobs from American balloons.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:52, 24 November 2007 (UTC) * Mexico "pulls a Troy" by hiding a legion of soldiers in the "goodwill Dora" balloon. At midnight New York was over-run by commandos armed with sombreros and big bushy mustaches. --Careax 00:24, 25 November 2007 (UTC) =Chinese Block U.S.S. Kitty Hawk From Port Of Hong Kong= * Somehow the shipful of sailors will be able to find something to do after not being allowed to disembark at Hong Kong. On the other hand, the Hong Kong girls...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:33, 25 November 2007 (UTC) (He's right, but take it from my experience - Shanghai girls are way more fun...) - The Lake Effect 17:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) =Scientists Clone Monkeys= "The experiment is a success! Eight more years!!!!" --OHeL 21:13, 24 November 2007 (UTC) =Cruise Ship Sinks After Hitting Iceberg= * More proof that global warming hates capitalism.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 24 November 2007 (UTC) * Somewhere out there James Cameron is giddily planning a career comeback. --Careax 00:20, 25 November 2007 (UTC) =Members Of The British Royal Family Attend Commonwealth Summit= Philip: Am I dead? I feel kind of clammy... but... oh yeah... I just felt a pulsebeat... QEII: I look better than she does... The Royal the Ascendancy Forgot: Did I just...? I presently must find the nearest water closet chamber... Camilla: Let's get the party started! Where is that bong?... --OHeL 21:20, 24 November 2007 (UTC) *"Mother, father, you won't need to set up the cot at the foot of your bed tonight. One will be doing his yearly nasty with Camilla." --Careax 00:19, 25 November 2007 (UTC) * Dirty mouth? Clean it up with low lighting and bright reflective full-length gowns.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:31, 25 November 2007 (UTC) =Another California Wildfire= * Finally, God put down the bottle and aimed true at the Godless sodomites. About time. - The Lake Effect 18:00, 27 November 2007 (UTC) * I Said God would cut ya down. signed Johnny Cash. =Yellowstone In Winter= =Elephants Help Clean Up After Cyclone= * After the GOP was destroyed in 2010 the former symbol of the GOP had to find a real job. 01:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon 01:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) * Working for peanuts, the elephants move to California to put Mexican illegal immigrants out of business. - The Lake Effect 18:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits NSA Facility= * "Hey, home come I see my name listed under Latest TOOL Versions?" - The Lake Effect 18:03, 27 November 2007 (UTC) =Archbishop Of Canterbury Criticizes American Foreign Policy= =The Greatest Vice President Visits Hospital= * "So they took my old heart out of HERE, and replaced it with one from a still living child. Now I feel strong enough to shoot a thousand friends in the face!" - The Lake Effect 18:05, 27 November 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Welcomes Nobel Prize Winner, Al Gore= *"No George, I don't think Hollywood has corrupted us with their divergent liberal values. Anyway, Tipper and I were wondering if we could stay in the Lincoln bedroom and play naked jello Twister with your daughters..." - The Lake Effect 18:09, 27 November 2007 (UTC) =Hillary Nutcracker Christmas Toy= For more "Christmas gifts", please see Colbert Aluminum